Cinq fois où je ne t'ai pas parlé et la fois où tu n'as pas répondu
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: On s'est rencontrés - enfin, je t'ai rencontré - au bout de ma rue. Tu avais ta guitare entre les jambes, tu regardais ton chat avec une tendresse incroyable. J'ai eu envie de te parler.


Yo !

Je ne sais pas d'où ce truc est sorti exactement, mais je dois vous prévenir que c'est pas jojo, c'est un peu tout sauf la fête du slip.

Bref.

Bonne lecture !

.

 _ **Cinq fois où je ne t'ai pas parlé, et la fois où tu n'as pas répondu.**_

.

On s'est rencontrés – enfin, je t'ai rencontré – au bout de ma rue. C'était un après-midi ensoleillé, le genre de truc qui met de bonne humeur quand on n'a pas de partiel à passer. Moi, de partiel, j'en avais un, un bien galère avec ça et j'étais presque en retard, enfin disons que je n'aurais même pas dix minutes d'avance, et ça me stressait atrocement. Je marchais vite en direction du métro, je me fondais dans la masse.

Toi, non. Toi, tu étais assis par terre dans un renfoncement de mur, ta guitare entre les jambes, tu ne jouais pas. Tu ne faisais pas un bruit et je me demande encore ce qui a poussé mon attention vers toi. Peut-être cette manière que t'avais de regarder ton chat – peut-être juste ton chat – comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde et ça l'était sûrement un peu. Pour toi. Peut-être le mouvement saccadé de ton bras quand t'as retiré ta casquette, tes cheveux dingues, ou alors tes mains bizarrement propres pour un mendiant, tes boucles d'oreilles. Je sais pas ce que c'était, mais c'était suffisant pour me faire oublier quelques instants les examens, et puis tout le reste. J'ai fait un demi-pas vers toi, tu n'as même pas levé les yeux. J'aurais voulu te parler, j'ai ouvert la bouche, et tout à coup, comme sorti d'un rêve, le souvenir du partiel me revint en mémoire et je repris ma marche mécanique et pressée.

.

La deuxième fois qu'on s'est vus, j'avais eu mes partiels, je m'étais barré en vacances à l'autre bout du pays, c'était la rentrée, l'empressement de ceux qui n'ont même pas encore acheté de feuilles, le désespoir de ceux qui quittent le sud, je ne pensais jamais te revoir, tu étais quelqu'un que j'avais croisé, une fois.

Après avoir embrassé ma mère et déposé mes affaires dans mon appartement je suis sorti faire quelques courses. Et tu étais là, au même endroit que la dernière fois. Tu jouais un morceau que je ne connaissais pas, tu chantais. C'était magnifique. Tu jouais pour toi plus que pour l'argent, il y avait à peine trois péquenots dans la rue, il était vingt et une heures et mon quartier est un peu mort. À bien y réfléchir je me demande pourquoi tu jouais là. Deux types sont venus te parler, du genre grands et musclés, un sourire pas rassurant sur les lèvres. Au début ils étaient normaux, ils ont commencé à caresser ton chat, puis à lui tirer l'oreille. Il feulait, et toi tu l'as pris contre ton corps pour le protéger. Ils ont pas apprécié. Le premier t'a fiche un coup dans le bec, et tu aurais dû réagir, lui rendre le coup, mais non, tu restais recroquevillé sur ton chat, pour qu'ils ne puissent pas l'atteindre. Ils t'ont frappé, longtemps.

Dans une autre vie, je suis venu vers eux, et je leur ai fiche un coup dans les parties chacun, je t'ai regardé dans les yeux, j'ai attrapé ta guitare et ton gros sac et j'ai couru, et tu m'as suivi. On a sprinté longtemps, jusqu'à chez moi, je t'ai fait monter sans l'ombre d'une hésitation mais toi, tu avais un peu peur. J'ai posé ton sac dans la seule pièce, une fois arrivé et j'ai pas fermé à clé. Ça t'a rassuré, un peu. Tu t'es assis sur le canapé, et, comme j'avais pas fait de courses je t'ai proposé de manger les pâtes qu'il restait. T'as eu l'air ahuri mais t'as dit oui. T'as donné à manger à ton chat – il s'appelle Mélo, il a presque deux ans, tu m'as dit – et on s'est posés sur le lit, avec de pâtes nature et la télé en fond sonore. Tu m'as demandé si j'avais de l'huile d'olive – j'en avais – on en a mis dans nos pâtes avec du sel et j'ai compris à cet instant-là que tu venais de changer ma vie.

On a discuté, beaucoup, tu m'as dit être resté là tout l'été, je t'ai raconté où j'étais parti et je me sentais un peu coupable de te balancer des vacances à la gueule, mais tu as juste dit que c'était cool, que vu comme je parlais d'elle ma mère devait être géniale. J'ai souri, et on a parlé encore de tout et de rien avant de s'endormir comme des masses. Le lendemain, tu avais disparu, tu n'avais rien laissé et j'ai eu peur de ne jamais plus te revoir, mais quand j'ai repris le chemin du supermarché tu étais à la même place que la veille, et Mélo ronronna quand je vint la caresser. Je t'ai dit bonjour, simplement, tu m'as dit bonjour. Je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu avais pris un petit déjeuner chez moi, parce qu'il n'y avait rien pour le petit déjeuner, mais quand je suis sorti du supermarché dans ma main il y avait une boîte de croissants et deux cafés froids dans des gobelets en carton. T'as haussé un sourcil mais je suis venu m'asseoir à côté de toi, tu m'as dit que c'était un festin, je t'ai dit que c'était pour compenser mes placards vides et tu as ri. Tu t'es allumé une cigarette en me disant que souvent, tu regrettais d'avoir commencé, parce que ça te coûtait une blinde. Je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu n'arrêtais pas et tu m'as dit « C'est pas si simple, et puis ça aide à tenir, aussi. Quand il fait nuit et froid et quand les gens te regardent mal, il ne reste plus que les chats et les cigarettes pour te remonter le moral. » J'ai souri et j'ai répondu « Il reste la musique », tu m'as dit « C'est bien vrai. » et tu as ri à nouveau. Tu n'as pas arrêté de fumer, mais tu m'as dit que tu diminuais, et je t'ai cru parce que j'avais confiance en toi. Et puis tu ne mentirais pas sur quelque chose de si insignifiant, n'est-ce pas ?

On se croisait tout le temps, je te saluais à chaque fois. De temps en temps, je t'invitais chez moi, quand il se mettait à pleuvoir soudainement et que j'avais un parapluie. Je t'en ai offert un, comme tu n'en avais jamais, mais le surlendemain tu m'as avoué te l'être fait voler dans un squat. Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave mais tu avais l'air tellement, tellement triste. J'ai voulu t'en racheter un autre mais je me suis retenu je me fichais que tu te le fasses voler, ou que tu le perdes, mais te voir déçu de toi-même était au-dessus de mes forces. Tu étais si complet, quand moi, je me formais encore au monde. Une fois que je t'avais invité chez moi, tu as sorti de ton sac des pop-corn à faire au micro-ondes, et je me suis souvenu que je t'avais dit que j'en rêvais mais que je n'en avais jamais acheté parce que soit c'était trop cher pour ce que c'était, soit il n'y en avait pas. Tu m'as dit que c'était en remerciement de tout ce que je faisais pour toi, et de la première fois, où je t'ai un peu sauvé. J'ai souri en disant que tu m'apportais déjà tellement. Tu m'as dit que ça n'étais pas tout et tu as épaulé ta guitare pour jouer un morceau que je ne connaissais pas. Quand j'ai entendu « You raise me up in slow-motion, and you gave me this emotion, I can only call Zexion. », j'ai compris que c'était normal, que je n'aurais jamais pu l'avoir entendue puisque c'était toi qui l'avait composée. Pour moi. J'ai pleuré, et tu m'as ri au nez quand tu as eu fini de chanter. Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle, tu t'es justifié en disant que c'était un rire de joie.

J'ai senti mon corps trembler en rythme avec mon cœur, et je t'ai embrassé. Je me suis reculé très vite, parce que j'avais peur que tu me rejettes brusquement, ou pire, que tu te sentes forcé. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux tu me fixais d'un air hébété. Puis tes yeux ont pris une expression sérieuse et tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'avais fait ça. J'ai baissé les yeux, pas sûr de moi le moins du monde, et j'ai dit que je me demandais si par hasard je n'étais pas en train de tomber amoureux de toi. Je l'ai pas vu venir, j'ai juste senti tes lèvres sur les miennes et quand on s'est séparés tu as dit que toi, tu avais une idée de la réponse. On a passé la nuit à la chercher, pour être sûrs.

Mais en vrai, quand ces types t'ont frappé la peur m'immobilisait, je crevais de trouille et mon courage s'était fait la belle. Alors j'ai rien dit, j'ai rien fait. J'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou, et j'ai pas mangé de la soirée, même pas les pâtes qui restaient, parce que j'avais juste envie de vomir, dégoûté.

.

Je te voyais tous les jours, mais n'osais même plus écouter ta musique. J'en avais envie, pourtant, c'était si beau, mais je n'avais pas le droit, tu vois ? J'avais une dette envers toi, je te devais cette vie que j'aurais pu t'offrir, ces repas, mon amour. Je te devais tout. Alors que je ne savais même pas ton nom. Et un jour, c'était la mi-novembre, il faisait étonnamment doux, ça faisait deux semaines depuis qu'on n'avait pas commencé cette vie ensemble à cause de ma couardise, j'avais une bonne quinzaine de minutes d'avance pour aller en cours et j'ai entendu des notes familières. Des accords, et puis la voix. « Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night … »

Ou, juste, un de mes morceaux préférés, et définitivement mon préféré de Fleetwood Mac. En une seconde trois dixièmes plus tard, j'étais devant toi, je te regardais chanter comme si tu la voyais devant toi, mais c'était toi, Rhiannon. Je t'ai fixé tout le temps de la chanson, je nous voyais rattraper tout ce temps que j'avais passé à t'éviter, je me voyais te dire que ce que tu faisais avec tes doigts, c'était la meilleure version acoustique que j'avais jamais entendu de cette chanson, et pourtant, j'en ai entendu, je te jure, j'ai parcouru l'internet rien que pour ça. Tu as joué le dernier accord, chanté le dernier mot, tu as respiré comme après une grande émotion et j'ai ouvert la bouche, je me suis étouffé avec l'air en la remarquant. La bande blanche qui dépassait encore de sous ton haut. J'ai eu envie de vomir à nouveau, ils t'ont fait tellement de mal, j'ai regardé Mélo, elle n'avait rien, j'ai senti que tu relevais les yeux vers moi et j'ai disparu à nouveau, le cœur dans les talons.

.

Le lendemain, je suis sorti de chez moi bien couvert, avec un gros sac dans la main et des morceaux de courage partout sur le corps. Je devais aller te voir, m'excuser, même si tu t'en souvenais pas, faire quelque chose pour toi, genre t'offrir le thermos de café et l'écharpe que j'avais fiche dans mon bagage. Ouais. Il fallait que j'en trouve le courage j'ai inspiré, expiré, je me suis avancé vers l'endroit où tu étais, je t'ai vu éternuer et te moucher dans un truc qu'avait l'air franchement dégueulasse, t'avais l'air pas bien. Ton visage était tout rouge et tu transpirais beaucoup. Alors j'ai eu une idée, j'ai filé à la pharmacie, j'ai acheté des médocs pour le rhume, une espèce de bouillote magique à mettre dans la poche et je suis retourné te voir, j'avais des choses à te donner, alors même si je bafouillais des mots sans sens ou quelque chose du genre qui me ressemblait bien, j'aurais juste l'air un peu con.

Mais quand je suis revenu, t'étais plus là. Y avait encore toutes tes affaires et de loin, je t'ai aperçu surveiller tout ça du regard en attendant l'ouverture des toilettes publiques. Je me suis dit que t'étais définitivement un gars bien, mais plutôt que d'attendre que tu reviennes j'ai remercié l'occasion que tu m'offrais, j'ai fiche tout ce que j'avais à te donner et j'ai laissé un mot qui disait « Désolé. Z. », parce que je savais pas quoi dire d'autre et tu allais bientôt revenir. Quand je t'ai vu te diriger vers tes affaires, j'ai filé à l'anglaise. C'était un peu une occasion ratée mais j'avais fait quelque chose, alors je suis rentré chez moi avec un peu de fierté et le cœur en vrac.

.

Tu dormais. Paisiblement, un peu plus loin que ton spot habituel, tu dormais, plusieurs couvertures sur le corps, bonnet et mitaines et écharpe – celle que je t'avais offerte – tu dormais. Pendant la journée je t'avais vu chantonner. "Who are you, dear Z, and why are you sorry ? When did our eyes meet ? Which other secret do you keep, from me ?"

Et ça m'avait remué, dedans. C'était un peu hésitant, mais sincère, nouveau. À côté de toi, il y avait une enveloppe, avec inscrit au marqueur « À Z », et, avec mille précautions pour ne pas te réveiller, je m'en suis saisie. Et tu t'es saisi de ma main. Brusquement. Tu ne dormais pas. Est-ce que tu cherchais le sommeil ? Est-ce que tu me guettais ?

« C'est toi, le fameux Z ? J'voulais t'dire merci, tu sais, pour tout. Enfin, j'veux dire, oh l'thermos j'l'ai pas lavé mais j'l'ai rincé, regardez il est là, j'vous l'rend, merci beaucoup, vraiment. »

Tu me parlai avec tant de sincérité et c'était tellement adorable que quand tu m'as relâché pour aller chercher le thermos, j'ai fui. Chez moi, j'ai ouvert l'enveloppe. C'était une jolie lettre, qui disait merci, contenait les paroles, tablatures et partitions provisoires de cette chanson que tu avais écrite pour moi.

Demain, j'ai pensé, demain je viendrai te voir, te dire merci pour la chanson, désolé, et désolé pour moi, pour être si peu à l'aise avec le fait de parler à des gens. Je sais pas faire ça mais toi tu riras simplement, tu me diras c'est moi qui doit te remercier, j'ai rien fait, et puis je suis plutôt heureux que tu sois toi, moi. Tu me regarderas longuement et de nulle part je te demanderai si tu as des plans pour les fêtes. Tu m'avoueras que tu pensais les passer dans un truc avec des bénévoles, l'air un peu gêné de ta pauvreté et je te proposerai de venir avec moi, chez mes parents, je te dirai que ça sera simple, qu'il y aura juste la famille proche, avec toi on sera quatre, il y aura quelques cadeaux, un feu dans la cheminée, du vin et beaucoup à manger. Il y aura ma sœur, que je vois pas souvent et qui fait un peu de musique, elle aussi, et même que c'est elle qui m'a fait découvrir Fleetwood Mac, je te dirai viens et tu diras oui, parce que tu n'as pas de raison de refuser, mis à part que tu trouves ça bizarre – de toute façon, ta vie est un peu bizarre – et je te donnerai rendez-vous au même endroit que d'habitude, le lendemain, pour que ma mère vienne nous chercher tous les deux.

Le lendemain, tu seras là comme toujours, je te dirai on a du temps, viens chez moi, tu vas prendre une douche pour te réchauffer, j'ai du café et du pain d'épice, tu seras hésitant mais tu diras oui, parce que tu ne seras plus à ça près. On prendra un bon petit déjeuner ensemble, tu me parleras de ta mère, à toi, que tu vois plus jamais parce que cette vie étrange c'est toi qui l'as choisie et qu'elle elle ne l'aime pas. Je dirai 'Tu sais, Demyx, même si elle n'aime pas ta vie, elle t'aime toi', en savourant ton nom découvert sur la lettre que tu m'as adressée – ça sera la première fois que je le prononcerai – et tu me regarderas d'un air qui dit que tu en sais plus sur le monde que moi, ce qui est certainement vrai. Tu me demanderas si tu peux fumer, je te dirai d'ouvrir la fenêtre et je te volerai une cigarette, quoique j'aie arrêté après ma terminale littéraire, tu me raconteras comment tu t'entendais bien avec ton père, avant, quand vous jouiez de la musique ensemble, lui au piano et toi à la guitare. Tu me diras que c'était à lui en premier que tu avais fait ton coming-out, puis tu jetteras vers moi des yeux inquiets, l'air de te demander si je n'étais pas homophobe, et je te rassurerai en disant que moi, j'avais d'abord dit à mes amis que j'étais gay, bien avant mes parents, et on aura un genre de sourire entendu. Ma mère m'enverra un message, je fermerai les volets et on se retrouvera dans la voiture en un rien de temps.

Tu t'entendras bien avec ma mère et pendant tout le trajet elle mettra dans le lecteur CD des chansons que vous chanterez comme des baignoires sous mon regard attendri. Ma mère dira en te regardant que c'était ce modèle-là qu'elle pensait avoir, quand elle avait su qu'elle était enceinte d'un garçon, je grognerai et tu riras en disant qu'avec tous les cours que tu avais séché au lycée, avec toutes les conneries que tu avais faite, tu n'étais pas franchement un cadeau. Et là, ma mère commencera à raconter des anecdotes sur moi, ma peur monstre des avions quand j'étais enfant et rien de ce que je ferai ne pourra arrêter ses histoires ni tes rires.

Tu rencontrera mon père, qui te prendra pour mon petit ami et t'examinera très longuement avant que je ne lui dise que tu n'étais qu'un ami. Tes yeux brilleront, parce qu'il n'avait jamais été question d'amitié entre nous avant ça, il n'y avait rien eu que des regard, un mot, une chanson et un petit-déjeuner. Le soir de Noël, pour ne pas que tu te sentes seul, je t'offrirai un bon pour enregistrer en studio tes chansons et tu me sauteras au cou sous les yeux doux de ma famille en me disant que ça avait dû me coûter une foutue blinde, que toi tu n'avais rien pour moi, que tu te sentais con et je te regarderai très fort pour te dire quelque chose que tu ne seras pas sûr de comprendre. Mais tu seras sûr quand trois seconde plus tard je quitterai la pièce, prétextant aller me resservir une coupe de champagne, et tu diras que tu vas aux toilettes mais tu iras à la cuisine et tu diras

« Je crois savoir que j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi, Zexion ?

—Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être, Demyx ? »

Et tu m'offriras un baiser comme dans les films de Noël devant lesquels tu auras pleuré cette semaine chez moi. Ça ne sera pas encore de l'amour, juste un bourgeon prêt à éclore et quand on ira se coucher, tu me diras que ton cadeau n'était pas fini, j'hausserai un sourcil et tu me feras la meilleure fellation de tous les temps et quand tu te relèveras pour me dire Joyeux Noël je t'embrasserai et on fera l'amour, dans mon lit d'enfant. Ça sera ma première fois. Je ne te le dirai pas, pour ne pas te stresser. J'aurai mal mais tu seras toujours attentif, attentionné même et je me laisserai aller, retenant à grand peine mes gémissements. Je te garderai dans mes bras et le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, je serai assis à la table du salon avec ma famille, sans toi, et tu entreras doucement, une main sur les yeux parce que la luminosité sera trop forte et tu ne sauras pas trop comment te comporter. Tu t'assiéras à une chaise de distance de moi en me jetant des regards inquisiteurs, me demandant ce que tu devais faire, ici et maintenant, et quand je dirai simplement

« Je vous l'avais dit. Il est gêné. »

Et que mon père ma mère et ma sœur éclateront de rire tu te sentiras à la fois humilié et soulagé, tu viendras tout à côté de moi et tu m'embrasseras sur les lèvres. Tu diras :

« Tes lèvres ont le goût de café.

—On dirait des paroles de chanson.

—J'en écrirai une, alors. »

Je sourirai et d'un geste de la main mon père te proposera une tasse du liquide caféiné que tu accepteras. Tu seras à moitié replié sur toi-même toute la journée mais quand tu verras que ça ne change rien en ce qui concerne ma famille – si on omet les menaces que ma sœur proférera à ton égard au cas où tu me briserais le cœur – tu reprendras tes aises et quand on rentrera en ville, je te proposerai de rester chez moi, au moins le temps que l'hiver passe, parce qu'il fait froid dans mon lit la nuit et tu laisseras tes affaires là. Les soirs où on se disputera, tu irais dormir chez Axel, un ami à toi, ou dans un refuge, ou dans un squat, mais tu laisseras toujours tes affaires là, parce qu'au final on s'aime et que tu ne risques pas de te les faire voler. Je te demanderai de m'apprendre à jouer de la guitare, puis j'abandonnerai parce que ce que je préfère c'est juste de t'entendre. Quand reviendra le printemps, tu seras moins souvent chez moi, parce qu'on se marche un peu dessus, je chercherai un deux pièces et tu chercheras un boulot, ce qui était plus simple maintenant que tu avais une adresse à donner. On trouvera peut-être, ou peut-être pas, mais en tout cas, c'est ensemble qu'on cherchera.

Demain, je me suis dit, demain matin ma mère sera là à huit heures, Demyx dormira toujours et je n'aurai même pas le temps de lui souhaiter de passer des bonnes fêtes. Mais j'avais son nom, et ça m'était cher. Alors j'ai bouclé ma valise et je me suis dit que pendant ce temps que je passerai chez mes parents, j'écrirais une réponse à ta lettre, et je me suis couché.

.

J'avais bouclé la lettre en plus de temps que je ne l'aurais cru, je l'avais reprise plusieurs fois, recommencée, relue, maintenant elle était prête. Mais moi ? Est-ce que j'étais prêt ? Il était bientôt minuit et je cherchais dans l'air glacé mes tripes parties au vent. Je n'avais jamais été fan de la Saint Sylvestre. Les gens se soûlaient comme si c'était leur but absolu, une émission particulièrement nulle faisait un taux d'audimat impressionnant et puis ça nous montre bien. Tu sais ? Combien le temps passe.

J'entends les gens crier. Maintenant, on est l'année prochaine. Je marche les mains dans les poches, ma rue est inchangée, alors comment je sais qu'on n'est plus à la même date ? J'entends par-dessus les cris un miaulement aigu. Je tourne la tête et tu es là, tu dors. Comment peux-tu dormir avec tout ce bruit ? Mélo miaule vers toi, je m'approche. C'est peut-être cette ambiance étrange de fête du Temps qui me donne du courage mais ma peur a comme disparu. Je te secoue l'épaule. Pour la première fois, je t'adresse la parole. Je prononce ton nom, je m'y suis entraîné chez moi et ma mère se demandait à qui il pouvait bien appartenir, je lui répondais juste par un sourire énigmatique.

« Demyx, Demyx, réveille-toi. On est l'année prochaine. J'ai du champagne chez moi. Viens. »

Je m'attends presque à ce que tu dises oui tout de suite, mais tu dors encore. Je souris, soupire. Mélo miaule.

« On s'est jamais parlé, mais je crois que je suis amoureux de toi. C'est dingue, non ? Personne ne mérite de se peler les couilles comme ça pour la bonne année. »

Tu ne réponds toujours pas, Mélo miaule encore. Je te secoue l'épaule plus fort. Tu ne peux pas. Te réveiller. Je pose avec effroi la main sur ton visage, mais aucun courant d'air ne la réchauffe. Alors je comprends. Je ne t'ai jamais parlé, Demyx, et on m'a volé cette chance, parce que tu es là, devant moi et tu ne respires plus. Tu es mort. On ne dirait pas. Mes genoux me lâchent, je tombe devant toi. Mes pensées se vident et je ne sais plus si je hurle ou si je gémis ou si je pleure ou si mon corps a tout simplement arrêté tout mouvement. Je reste longtemps comme ça, je crois, en tout cas mes mains gelées me font mal. Combien est-ce que le froid t'a fait souffrir, toi, avant de te tuer ? Tu as passé combien de temps à te demander si c'était bientôt fini ? Voilà, maintenant c'est fini, t'as plus mal. Ton cœur ne se débat plus. Une main sur mon épaule. Un instant, je me demande si ce n'est pas ton esprit qui vient me réconforter mais c'est un groupe de jeunes, soûls. Celle qui a posé la main sur mon épaule semble encore assez lucide, et elle me demande si ça va. Ma voix n'est plus qu'un fin filet.

« Demyx est mort. »

Elle a un regard horrifié et met sa veste sur mes épaules, garde toujours sa main sur mon dos pendant qu'elle appelle une ambulance, grelottante. Elle dit à ses amis qu'ils peuvent s'en aller, qu'elle gère, et une fois qu'elle a dit ça je me déconnecte. Elle gère. Alors je peux prendre tout mon temps pour te regarder, toujours aussi beau. Je touche tes cheveux pour la première fois. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'ils étaient si doux. Tout se passe comme au ralenti. Je découvre chaque parcelle de ta peau à nu, tes cheveux que je ne tirerai jamais, ta bouche que je n'embrasserai jamais, ton cou que je ne mordrai jamais, tes mains qui jamais ne viendront m'enlacer par surprise. Je repense à tout ce qu'on n'a pas vécu, à ce qu'il ne restera de toi aucun enregistrement alors que tu étais si doué, à ce que je n'entendrai plus ta voix en passant dans la rue, à ce qu'on ne prendra jamais de café ensemble, à ce que tu ne te moqueras jamais de moi en compagnie de ma mère et tu ne me donneras jamais tes recettes de pâtes, je ne t'offrirai jamais mon toit et si seulement je te l'avais offert il y a quelques heures on serait en train de regarder l'émission la plus débile de la terre ou de parler de musique et ta bouche me sourirait et j'aurais encore l'espoir d'un jour l'embrasser, ou alors on deviendrait juste amis, je m'en fiche.

Je m'en fiche si tu es loin de tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer, je veux juste, juste que tu sois vivant, que tu sois toi et pas cette masse lourde sur le trottoir et je prends un de tes bras, je le lève difficilement pour poser ta main sur ma joue. La fille me regarde avec pitié, je m'en fiche aussi. Je me rends compte que je n'avais pas encore pleuré mais que j'étais bien resté immobile tout ce temps quand un hurlement me déchire et que je fonds en larmes dans tes bras. L'ambulance arrive et on t'arrache à moi. Avant qu'ils ne referment la porte, je crie par-dessus mes sanglots :

« Je m'appelle Zexion. »

Et tu disparais à tout jamais de ma vue. La fille me demande si ça va aller, si je ne veux vraiment pas monter dans l'ambulance et je fais non de la tête. Mélo miaule à mes pieds, je la prends dans mes bras. Elle continue de miauler, comme si elle pleurait, elle aussi. La fille prend de la distance et me surveille de loin. Je ramasse tes affaires. Tu ne le sauras jamais, mais ta guitare restera avec moi toute ma vie. Elle suivra chaque déménagement, j'apprendrai à en jouer, pour pouvoir réécouter ce morceau que tu m'as écrit et la première fois que je le chanterai en entier, j'aurai l'impression que c'est notre première conversation, à toi et moi. Mélo viendra tout contre moi et se mettra à ronronner, comme quand vous étiez tous les deux dans ma rue. Je ne t'ai jamais parlé, mais, tu sais, je t'ai toujours aimé.

.

.

.

.

Désolée. J'étais en larmes en écrivant la fin, et même, les deux fois où il s'imagine leur relation j'avais tellement envie que ça soit vrai tout en sachant comment ça allait finir.

C'est une histoire de ratés, de manqués, de tout ce qui n'a pas eu lieu mais qui aurait pu.

Enfin, j'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même. J'ai pas le courage de relire, j'ai encore des larmes sur les cils alors allons bon.

Laissez donc un petit commentaire pour ces pauvres non-amants.

Ciao !


End file.
